


A Day at the Burrow

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Day at the Burrow

Spending a day at the Burrow was exhausting. Constant chatter, raucous laughter, and a bit of petty bickering.

Severus tended to try to be where the female Weasleys were not often finding himself talking with George, who admittedly _had_ a keen intellect when he put his mind to something, or listening to Mrs Granger-Weasley's latest cause. 

Harry played with the children, drank with Ron, discussed Muggle gadgets with Arthur, and generally had a brilliant time with his surrogate family.

Which was the only reason Severus put up with it. 

"Let's go home," Harry said, taking Severus's hand as darkness fell.


End file.
